User talk:Roygbiv666
[[User talk:Roygbiv666/Archive|'Talk Archives']] action=edit&section=new}} Click here to leave me a message. Monthly Comics Instead of updating the Main Page every single month or week or whatever, you know, it would be easy to do this with a template. I'm talking about doing the same thing that we did with . For example, if you set that section on the Main Page to " }}" and make the templates ahead of time it'll automatically update every first of the month. Granted, we would have to start out using virgin covers and making articles for comics that haven't come out yet, but it could be done. In fact, with " }}" we could have it updating every week. What do you think? I'm not completely attached to this idea, and some aspects might be better handled manually, but I thought I would bring it up. :- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 22:01, January 9, 2010 (UTC) :The main reason for putting the list of comics on the Main Page is to increase our hits from Google searches. It's also why we "renamed" some of the key articles from "Bruce Wayne (New Earth)" to "Batman (Bruce Wayne)" and so forth. It's my (admittedly shaky) understanding that the Main Page should be as devoid of code (including templates) as possible to increase our hits and therefore traffic and therefore contributors and therefore articles and hits ... and so on. Google doesn't look at code in any meaningful way, so it's better to have the text. :Have a look at the Forum postings to get a better sense of it. There's no technical reason not to do it, but I don't think it helps with the hits. I notice the Marvel Database is using the " " format, which tends to support the idea (people can search for "Batman 688" and get our site. ::Roygbiv666 -- 22:09, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Publication Dates yep, dates like march 22nd, but also the year. do i need to figure out how to add a field like this to, what, the template? thanks! --Luckymustard 02:51, January 15, 2010 (UTC) :If you have a look at the template on this comic for example, you'll see that there's a field for the year already: } or }-1 if } is January or February | Pubmonth = DEFAULT : } - 2 (the majority of comics are published 2 months before their cover date) but i'm not sure how to use it. i'll try the notes section and see how that works on a couple issues, and see if there's anymore feedback from anyone. --Luckymustard 14:23, January 15, 2010 (UTC) ::Don't. Don't use it, just use the standard options in the "Empty Syntax (Standard Options)" section. :::Roygbiv666 -- 19:32, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for welcome Am an experienced 'normal-wikipedia' editor, with a complete Batman obsession, saw all the good work here and though I'd jump in and help out. Cheers. Moorland 15:11, January 16, 2010 (UTC) :Welcome aboard, we can always use a few more obsessives around here. :Roygbiv666 -- 16:12, January 16, 2010 (UTC) New Sig Here it is: 01:21, January 25, 2010 (UTC) Response to Batman overhaul Hey, Roy. Sorry for the extremely late reply. Had to take a break from comics for a little while. I was burning myself out. As far as the Batman thang... truth be known... I've never even read the article. shame, for shame, I know. I think a lot of areas could definitely use some citations, though subject headers under the story-title name seem to be working as a half-decent substitute (for now). I have most of the Batman stuff published from 1985-1995, so I should be able to contribute something in the way of fact-checking. I think some of the more off-beat storyline sections could use some trimming though. Stuff pertaining to books outside the main ongoing titles especially; like Dark Victory and Long Halloween. Not sure if we need the Supergirl section either since that was barely even a footnote in Batman's history. You're a braver man than I for even attempting to tackle this. I tried to overhaul the Superman page once and my eyes bled for three days straight. Seriously. It was effed up. What's User:J. A. R. Head's take on this overhaul idea? -- Brian "The Zod" Kurtz :No worries, I'm burned out on everything else so I know how you feel. I haven't hear from JARHead, yet. Mainly the whole thing doesn't hang together well, particularly the citation-less power/abilities section. The history stuff is okay, but waaaaay too long - each storyline could be a paragraph with a link, tops. I just didn't want to unilaterally overhaul it. :: 03:00, January 28, 2010 (UTC) :::I think we've all been a bit haggard lately, especially because we feel like all of the important things have to be done by one of the handful of us active admins. You know what I think would help? Something like this. Brian, I'm not sure if you realize, but I think as a bureaucrat you have the ability to give new people admin powers at will. I convinced Jamie to upgrade you so we could have at least one person with that ability on staff. ::::- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 03:45, January 28, 2010 (UTC) ::::Ha ha, you're a bureaucrat. :::::12:43, January 28, 2010 (UTC) DC Database in Spanish Are you administrator? I have tried to tell you about Multipedia DC, Multipedia DC is DC Database, but in Spanish. If you are an administrator, I hope you'll link us. And we link DC Database. --DCMaster 09:46, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Superman's Ego on Main Page Hi there. I think we need to do something about Supey. On the main page, whenever I try to click on any of the above right links to my Profile, My Home, My Talk, or whatever, Superman's page pops up instead. On any other page I don't have this problem. I think the Superman background on the Main Page is just overtaking the links, because they won't even highlight when I move my cursor over them. Batman seems to be behaving himself for the most part. Now don't get me wrong, I love Kal as much as the next civilian, but when he starts to overshadow the regular folk by forcing us to admire his awesomness before we can take a look at ourselves... well, then maybe it's time to break out the kryptonite. Bartlebycs 18:19, July 27, 2010 (UTC) :Hmmm, sounds like a problem with the image for that particular skin. Try going to http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Preferences and changing your "skin" to something plain, like Monacco. I'm not sure who the best tech-head is to help you on this one. : 01:03, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Beast Boy hey can u help me change beast boys pic :Read . And oh yeah, there's no need to change the image. -- [[User:Tupka217|Tupka]][[User talk:Tupka217|''217'']] 07:00, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Cleanup Can you remove the image of the Earth-Two No-Face on the page No-Face. Said image is of a villain, Mr.Mellon.--1966batfan 01:39, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Avatar Thank you. --Earth-742 23:12, August 31, 2011 (UTC) hello still getting hang of this. don't worry, i didn't change anything on your profile, i was just looking at the code. --Earth-742 22:22, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Hello again! my time is up for today, but i'd like your advice. I started a new draft of my Profile page, based off yours and I have a way to go. How would I add other writers, artists, comics? What is the ideal image size (in pixels) for avatars/portaits? --Earth-742 22:43, September 23, 2011 (UTC) thanks for the start uhh i'll be a great part.